


God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen (Drabble)

by Slantedlight (BySlantedlight)



Category: The Professionals (TV 1977)
Genre: Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:20:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27845131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BySlantedlight/pseuds/Slantedlight
Summary: 100 word drabble - the end of another op for George Cowley.
Kudos: 16





	God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen (Drabble)

George Cowley believed in God. Despite all he had seen and all he had weathered, he felt the comforting weight of Him, of something greater than himself, and never more so than when an operation was finally over, when he watched his men disperse, the villains dragged away, Satan’s power scattered for another few moments, defeated by something more true. The lads would wave him goodnight, and Bodie would catch his eye, that glint of joy and a job well done in his gaze, and he would nod them off. He could go home, then, to dot his Is and cross his Ts, and to set a fire in the grate on Christmas eve, and raise a glass of whisky to it all, knowing that for now, at least for now, all was well in his world.

_December 2014_


End file.
